


Tied in Black

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (высокий рейтинг) [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2021, Rating: NC17, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Relationships: Shimura Tae/Yagyuu Kyuubei
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (высокий рейтинг) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114322
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Tied in Black




End file.
